Territory
MAPS ---- LOCATIONS CAMP The camp is a large clearing in the jungle that contains a large number of rocks and a tall, stone ledge. There are many caves and holes on the side of this ledge, making it a great place for dens. The dens are arranged by rank. The leader's den is the top, the warrior's and the apprentice's den is in the middle, and the nursery, elder's den, and medicine den is at the bottom for easy access. On the other side of camp, there is a stone ledge where the leaders sit to give announcements. All the dens have moss that is naturally growing on the inside, making it somewhat comfortable. Despite the already growing moss, many still prefer to use a moss nest, for the thin line of growth around the den isn't the most comfortable. JUNGLE The jungle is full of lush, green vegetation and stunning flowers. Palm trees are an expected sight wherever you go; they're extremely common in Hawaii. The types of trees include; Almond Trees, Banana Trees, Banyan Trees, Breadfruit Trees, Coconut Trees, Eucalyptus Trees, Hala Trees, Macadamia Trees, Papaya Trees, Mangrove Trees, and more. A lot of these trees are fruits and nuts, which makes for a great secondary for food. The types of herbs and flowers include; Plumeria flowers, Red ginger, Ageratum, Indian Paintbrush flowers, Hedychium Coronarium, Telegraphweed, Pink woodsorrel, and more. SHORELINE The shoreline, as expected, is where the sand and the ocean meets. The ocean has crystal-clear water that you can see straight through. It's a great place to cool off or relax. The shoreline seems to go on for many miles, and it does. There is only about 100 feet between the water and the jungle, making it easy to quickly retreat back to the shade. HILLS In Hawaii, there are many grassy hills. They come in many different varieties when it includes heights, too. Nearby the camp, there is a large band of hills with a small river running through it. The hills offer a fantastic view for anyone who takes the time to climb them; however, the hills tend to be very steep. There are a few trails, but make sure your footing is stable, or you'll slip. CLIFFS There are many rocky on the island, which can be both exciting and dangerous. Many cats like to jump off of them and plunge into the clear water, which seems like a fun activity, but there are many things to keep in mind. If you leap into the water from too high of a height, you can actually die from the impact. Not only that, but snakes love to hang around anywhere with rocks to hide in. Watch out for yellow-bellied sea snakes and Brown tree snakes. ANCIENT CAVERN This stunning cave is where TropicClan is able to contact their ancestors. There is a pool of water in the center, which is the source that connects both the deceased, and the living. Limestone stalagmites hang from the ceilings, giving it an eerie effect. This cavern has been around longer than TropicClan and is highly respected. Category:Resources